The invention relates to a machine for machining and/or measuring a workpiece. The machine is set up in particular as a machine tool for metal-removing machining of a workpiece. A tool unit of the machine can have a machining tool and/or a measuring tool. Furthermore, a workpiece clamping device for holding a workpiece is provided, where the tool unit and the workpiece clamping device can be moved and/or pivoted relative to one another. In this way, the tool of the tool unit and a workpiece held in the workpiece clamping device can be moved relative to one another and machined and/or measured.
A machine tool for electrochemical machining of metal workpieces is known from DE 10 2004 040 578 B3. The machine tool has a turntable rotatable about a vertical axis. Above the turntable a cross beam is arranged on a machine frame such that it is vertically movable and can pivot about a horizontal rotational axis. The tool is arranged in the form of tool cathodes on the cross beam. These can in turn be arranged on a horizontally movable carriage.
DE 10 2006 034 123 B34 furthermore describes a milling and drilling machine as well as a workpiece table arrangement. The workpiece table arrangement is arranged such that it is horizontally movable on the machine frame. At the same time, it has a transverse member pivotable about a horizontal rotational axis, where the central bar of the transverse member is arranged offset relative to the rotational axis. A tool unit that can move longitudinally along two coordinate axes is arranged above the workpiece table arrangement.